pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brock (anime)
Brock is originally the Gym Leader of Pewter City Gym but decided to follow his dream to become the greatest Pokémon Breeder he can be. After his defeat from Ash Ketchum, he quickly gave up his title. He accompanied Ash on his journey for quite some time, all while trying to live up to his goal. He currently wishes to be a great Pokémon Doctor. Appearance Brock's most notable feature about his appearance is that his eyes naturally appear closed. The rare times people see them open are when they are forced open unnaturally, such as these examples from what happened in the anime: a hit with Charmander's Flamethrower in The Ninja Poké-Showdown, when being hit in the back of the head by Arbok's tail in Who Gets to Keep Togepi?, and when he makes a face for Larvitar in A Crowning Achievement. This has been the center of fan attention for a long time. He also has spiky brown hair and tan skin, notably darker than the skin of any other major character in the anime (until Iris in the Best Wishes series). Along with Tracey, Cilan, and Kiawe, Brock is the tallest of Ash's traveling companions and the closest to looking like an adult. Next to actual adult characters, however, it is clear that he is still a teenager. Not counting temporary outfits, he has worn three different outfits, all of which have had the colors orange, green and brown, with blue shoes. Original series In the Original Series, he wore an orange t-shirt, a lime green cargo vest with 4 pockets, a dark brown belt with a gold buckle and dark red pockets, brown jeans, and blue-gray sneakers with white trim. His original outfit is also seen during flashbacks throughout the anime series' run. Advanced Generation In the Advanced Generation Series, he appeared in a new outfit, which consisted of a brown short-sleeved jacket with orange trim, a green short-sleeved undershirt, grayish-brown cargo pants, and indigo sneakers with light blue trim. Diamond & Pearl In the Diamond and Pearl series, he wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a green collared shirt, an orange vest with brown trim, khaki pants with knee stitching, and blue high-top sneakers. Sun & Moon In the Sun & Moon series, Brock's old outfit in the Original series has minor changes. His lime green cargo vest lacks the two pockets in the edge of both sides making his vest turned into a denim vest. During the Gym battle against Kiawe as he mega evolves his Steelix into Mega Steelix, Brock was in shirtless which he removes both his lime green vest and his orange t-shirt making him resemble his counterpart in both games, Pokémon Red and Blue as he reveals to wear a necklace with a Key Stone embedded as a pendant where he later removes it to activate his Key Stone to mega evolve his Steelix. Personality Brock is considered the most mature, wise, and levelheaded of the main characters, and he is arguably the most intelligent character as well. He often acts as an older brother and caretaker to the other characters and a voice of reason in disputes. He will usually place others before him and will help and support his friends even against his better judgment or at his own expense. While he is not shown to battle often, he can understand the situations and strategies in any Pokémon battle, and often explains them to the other characters, probably because he was once a Gym Leader. His wisdom is possibly derived from how observant he is; he can tell just by sight how a Pokémon is feeling. Brock always carries books and maps with him and thus, is usually the character who knows where the group is headed and what they can do when they get there, though in the Advanced Generation series this role was mostly taken over by Max, who owns a PokéNav. He also carries a lot of other supplies, such as Potions, Pokémon food, and a set of cookware, as well as practical tools like a brush and pocket knife; in The School of Hard Knocks, the extent of his preparedness and comically large capacity of his bag was demonstrated, as he pulled a table and full tea set out of his backpack. He is a domestic, and grooms not only his Pokémon but also those of his friends with whom he travels. He handles all the cooking and cleaning for his friends. Despite this, all his maturity and rationality leaves him completely when he catches sight of a beautiful woman. Brock has a desperate need for female companionship, which grows worse as he fails to gain it. He will do anything and everything he thinks will impress women, which inevitably ends with his heart being broken every time. A few women have shown interest in him as well, such as Wilhelmina, Temacu, Natalie, Lucy, Holly, Autumn, Narissa and Lizabeth, but most others do not notice him or are not interested. No matter how many times he is disappointed, though, Brock remains determined to find a girl to start a relationship with and has indicated several times he would stop traveling with Ash and stay with the girl if this happened. He also likes both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. This behavior tends to wear on the nerves of other characters, and Misty and Max have both commonly dragged Brock away from women by his ear. Some of Brock's own Pokémon, most notably Croagunk, have attacked him for getting too flirtatious with women and dragged him off as well as punishment for his behavior. His goals have played a passive role in his character's activity and development, and his role has generally been one as support for other main characters, usually contributing more in terms of wisdom and comedic antics than the action of the series. Unlike other characters, who aspire to achieve and excel in competitive fields like Pokémon training and Pokémon Contests, his aim to become a great Pokémon Breeder is a quiet one and thus does not get showcased frequently. This caused him to question if he was actually pursuing his dreams like his friends were near the end of the Diamond & Pearl series and ultimately lead to him deciding to become a Pokémon Doctor instead. His other goal, to find a girlfriend, is similar to Team Rocket's quest to capture Pikachu, in which both are for comedy and thus doomed to fail. Upon his family, he is very caring towards his siblings including his younger brother, Forrest and has a great respect for his father, Flint. In A Family that Battles Together Stays Together! and Grating Spaces! He also shows his anger and disdain towards his mother, Lola who is responsible for remodeling the Pewter Gym into an aquatic gym, as well as her ditzy behavior. Skills Brock has skillful knowledge about Pokémon, due to being once a gym leader also his knowledge about them is the reason why Uxie chose to connect with him, which makes his battling skills very amazing as well. He can cook awesome food for People and Pokémon, who all love it, also he has good fishing skills, shewing skills and cleaning skills. Biography When Ash arrives in Pewter City, following getting his Pokémon healed at the Pokémon Center by Nurse Joy, he travels to the Pewter City Gym to face Brock for his Boulder Badge. However, due to Brock specializing in Rock-type Pokémon, Pikachu is no match for Onix, and Ash is forced to surrender the match. After Ash loses to Brock, a stranger offers to help make his Pikachu stronger. Pikachu (after being hooked up to a local hydro-power station) becomes stronger and manages to defeat Geodude, but Onix remains too strong. Onix has Pikachu in a body bind; however, Pikachu's previous electric attack ravaged the gym, which set off the fire sprinklers, weakening Onix. Though Pikachu is able to then damage Onix further, before Ash can deal the finishing blow, he is restrained by Brock's younger siblings, demanding he leave Onix alone, before Brock orders them to stand down. Though Ash technically won, he declines the badge on the grounds that he unfairly beat Brock, but Brock later catches up to him and presents him with the Boulder Badge anyway, saying that he wants Ash to fulfill his dream of becoming the best. The stranger that first helped Ash reveals himself to be Brock's father, Flint. Flint has a tendency to keep people in the dark about who he is. After entrusting Flint with taking care of the gym and the rest of his siblings, Brock is now free to train himself and joins Ash and Misty on their journey. Since then, he travels with Ash and Misty on his many adventures. In the Orange Islands series, he leaves the team to join Professor Felina Ivy but mysteriously returns to Pallet Town when Ash wins the Orange League Championship. When asked what happened, Brock just rolled up into a ball and replied, "I don't wanna talk about it" or "Don't mention that name". This would happen every time someone mentioned Professor Ivy. Rejoining Ash and Misty, Brock travels to Johto, where he continues to help Ash and Misty. Upon the conclusion of the Silver Conference, the three part ways, Brock heading back to Pewter City. It is there (in an episode of Pokémon Chronicles) that he discovers his estranged mother Lola (Mizuho in the original), who, because she is a Water-type Pokémon Trainer, has ruined the reputation of the Gym he defended so long ago and had ended up filling the gym with water (causing Brock to comically freak out and keep repeating "A LAKE!!!" when he first sees it). By defeating his mother, he restores the Gym's reputation and proceeds to leave all his Pokémon (except Forretress) to his younger brother Forrest, before departing for the Hoenn region, where he catches up with Ash and his two new friends, May and Max. The group travel across Hoenn and then return to Kanto to participate in the Battle Frontier. The group went their separate ways and Brock met up with Ash in Sinnoh. While there, they meet a new coordinator named Dawn and her partner Piplup, who joins them on their journey through Sinnoh. During this time, both Brock's father, Flint (Munō in the original, who was also Brock's predecessor as Gym Leader), ran off again, and his oldest younger brother Forrest (Jirō in the original) took the role of Gym Leader in Pewter City, as well as the responsibility of caring for his many other younger siblings. Brock is the oldest of ten siblings, with five brothers and four sisters. Brock is always well-equipped and is sometimes the voice of reason when Ash and Misty (and later, May and Dawn) get into an argument. He is also hardworking and is always willing to help others. Coupled with his experiences in taking care of others, Brock often prepares food and does most of the chores for the main characters. Brock is also exceptionally good at making food for Pokemon. At the end of the Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl series, Brock aspires to become a Pokémon Doctor, and work alongside Nurse Joy. After departing from Ash and Dawn, Brock returns home to Pewter City to train to become a Pokémon Doctor. In the Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Special Episode 2, he's revealed to have photos of Ash, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu to remind him of how much fun it was traveling with them. He also chooses his brother Forrest to replace him as Gym Leader so he can study to become a Pokemon Doctor. In the Best Wishes episode Expedition to Onix Island!, Brock was mentioned by Dawn during their lunch break at the beach as Cilan wants to know who he is. Ash finally tells Cilan and Iris about Brock as his previous traveling companion and he currently studies as a Pokémon Doctor. Brock was last seen along with Misty, May, Max and Dawn in The Dream Continues! when Ash remembers his friends throughout his journey before falling asleep for his next journey in the Kalos region. In the Black and White Special, he encounters Cilan in a small town. He helps treat Pansage after it got hurt fighting a Gyarados. The two form a fast friendship and work together as they help Gyarados. As they part ways, they both realize they never asked for each other's name. In the Sun & Moon series, Brock returns alongside Misty when Ash returns to Kanto along with his new Alolan friends in the Alola region as one of the special guests for their special curriculum class. Brock was first seen introduced himself to Lillie as a Pokémon doctor in-training while checking up Lillie's Alolan Vulpix who is discomfort from motion sickness. Brock tells her that her Vulpix will be fine which she thanked him for his actions. Upon his reunion with Ash, Brock flirts with a flight cabin attendant only to be pinched in the ear by Misty who scolds him that they came here to see Ash not to act like an idiot. Both he and Misty finally introduced themselves to Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Lana, and Lillie. Both guide them within Professor Oak's laboratory and also release some Pokémon including his Geodude along with the Alolan ones who were released by Misty. Brock also restrains the Marowak he releases due to the strong rivalry towards Kiawe's Alolan Marowak but their rivalry never came to a halt. As everyone splits up to find Kiawe's Marowak and Lana's Popplio, Ash recalls to them about their previous journeys in Kanto and Johto regions until his reunion with his Bulbasaur. After finding both of their Pokémon, they were caught by the Meowth robot manned by Team Rocket. Brock and Misty release both Crobat and Staryu to aid Ash's Lycanroc to fight the robot as he let his Crobat unleashes its powerful Supersonic to counter Meowth's control allowing both Lycanroc and Staryu to destroy the robot with Accelerock and Bubble Beam before Bewear catches them in flight. He was among with the others who were put to sleep by Jigglypuff's Sing who emerges from the destroyed Meowth robot. After the incident, they are seen eating at sunset during their welcoming party until the next day they bid farewell to both Delia and Professor Oak to depart to Cerulean City by bus where he is being asked by Ash about who runs the Pewter City Gym which he confirms that it was operated by his younger brother Forrest. When Misty reveals that her three sisters were absent at the Cerulean City Gym due to their travels, Brock becomes depressed as everyone gives him a hearty laugh. Brock later battles both Sophocles and Lillie in a handicap by using his Geodude at the newly rebuilt Cerulean City Gym. Brock also tells Sophocles that electric attacks won't work on the ground type when he mistakes his Geodude being an Alolan type. When Lillie's Alolan Vulpix unleashes its Powder Snow, Brock let Geodude unleashes its newly learned Gyro Ball to disperse the attack, surprising them both. Later on, Brock battles against Kiawe who releases his Turtonator in a Gym battle as he releases his Steelix. Ash was surprised to see Brock is even stronger than before as he cheers him and Kiawe on in the battlefield. His Steelix manages to withstand Turtonator's Flamethrower as takes it down using it's newly learned Gyro Ball followed by both Bind when it caught off guard and damaging it with Dig who attempts to use Dragon Tail. Brock taunts Kiawe for being desperate to win as he was knowledgable about the Z-Moves and wants to show his full strength. He later removes his vest and shirt to reveal his necklace with a Key Stone embedded as a pendant as he rips it to mega evolve his Steelix into Mega Steelix much to Kiawe's horrible shock. Despite his efforts to beat his Mega Steelix with Turtonator's Inferno Overdrive, Brock confidently let his Steelix to use his Stone Edge to defeat it immediately. Brock later serves as a referee in the battle against Ash and Misty. When Ash and his friends are about to return back to Alola, Brock gives Sophocles and Kiawe some Boulder Badge despite the latter's loss in their Gym battle. But before they depart back to the Alola region, Ash tells him and Misty to visit him sometime at Alola which they agreed. Running Gags Over the course of the series, there have come to be a couple of recurring gags related to Brock that has become quite prominent. Girls One of the most notable running gags in the anime is that Brock makes advances and goes virtually love sick crazy on every girl his age or older, and is usually met by rejection, confusion, or being dragged away from them by Misty, Max, or his Pokémon, Croagunk. One of the several exceptions was Professor Ivy, the Pokémon Professor from the Orange Islands, with whom he spent some time away from the show. He later returns but refuses to explain why he left her, simply saying "Don't mention that name!" Pike Queen Lucy of the Battle Frontier in Tohjo Falls seems to have a liking towards Brock (partially because she has a soft spot for Pokémon with squinty eyes) almost traveling with him before Max interrupts. Other girls who had feelings for Brock include Wilhelmina, Temacu, Natalie, Autumn, Narissa, Lizabeth and Holly. His crushes include the various Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, which he can differentiate with ease based on very perceptive but minute observations. Because of this, he can spot imposter Joys and Jennys instantly. Other crushes are Rhonda, Rhoda. Oatmeal Pokémon Another one of the notable running gags is how Brock is forced to entertain an audience while other characters retrieve something which would typically be another Pokémon that would have been putting on a show for the current audience that has likely been stolen by Team Rocket. During the cases in which he does, such as he repeats one song (usually an English version of "Takeshi no Paradise", one of the Japanese ending themes) ad nauseam to the point that he is either booed offstage or loses interest in singing. He once revealed that the reason why he sings that song over and over is that it's the only song he knows. After Ash finished the Sinnoh league, Ash and Brock left back to Kanto and went their separate ways. In the Pokémon DP Special Episode 2, Brock is shown studying to become a Pokémon Doctor, and even has photos of Ash, Pikachu, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, and Piplup, reminding himself of how much he misses all of them. Pokémon On hand At Pewter Gym Returned Caught for someone else Befriended Temporary Achievements *P1 Grand Prix - Eliminated *Big P Pokémon race: Disqualified (Onix wouldn't go in water) *Pokémon Beauty Contest: N/A (with Suzy) *Pokémon balloon race: Winner (with Ash and Misty) *Pokémon Orienteering: N/A *Pokémon Contests **Gardenia Contest: Runner-Up *Pokémon Dress-up Contest: Winner *Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition: Top 4 (with Holly) *Pastoria Croagunk Festival: N/A *Twinleaf Festival Battle tournament: N/A Voice Actors *'English:' **Eric Stuart (Seasons 1-8, Movies 1-8, Pokémon Chronicles, Mewtwo Returns) (4Kids) **Bill Rogers (Seasons 9-13, Seasons 16-20, Movies 9-13, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) (PUSA/DuArt) *'Japanese:' Yūji Ueda *'German:' Marc Stachel *'Dutch:' Fred Meijer *'Italian:' Nicola Bartolini Carrassi (Season 1 - 2); Luca Bottale (Season 3 - 13) *'Greek:' Charis Grigoropoulos *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Alfredo Rollo *'Swedish:' Mattias Knave *'Arabic:' Rafat Pazo *'Bulgarian:' Alexander Voronov *'Mandarin:' Fu Shuang, Liang Xingchang, Yu Zhengsheng *'Finnish:' Jari Salo, Juha Paananen *'Korean:' Ku Ja-Hyeong, Byeon Yeong-Hyi *'Croatian:' Igor Mešin *'Danish:' Peter Holst-Beck *'Czech:' Martin Pisarik, Jan Maxian, Michal Holan, Jiri Balcarek *'French:' Laurent Chauvet (Season 1-8), Antoni Lo Presti (Season 9-13) *'Norwegian:' Eirik Espolin-Johnson, Erik Skold *'Filipino:' Julius Figueroa *'Hebrew:' Guy Roshiniak *'Polish:' Marek Wlodarczyk (Season 1-9, 11-13), Waldemar Barwinski (Season 10) *'Hungarian:' Sotonyi Gabor *'Canadian French:' Martin Watier *'Portuguese:' Peter Michael (Season 1-2), Rui Quintas (Season 3-9), Luis Barros (Season 10), Pedro Almendra (Season 11-13), Vitor Emanuel *'Indonesian:' Dicky Rahman (Season 1-2), Dendry Patma (Season 3-10), Kamal Nasuti (Season 11-13) *'Russian:' Dimitrii Zavatskii *'Spanish:' Javier Balas, Sergio Sanchez *'Thai:' Nirand Bunyaratpan *'Latin American Spanish:' Gabriel Gama (season 1-10, 13-present), Jose Antonio Macia (one scene of EP164), Alan Prieto (season 10-12), Arturo Mercado Jr. (Movie 4-5) *'Turkish:' Tugay Erverdi *'Hindi:' Abhishek Singh (Cartoon Network dub), Uplaksh Kochhar (Hungama dub) Trivia *Brock's personality reflects Uxie's one; the Knowledge Pokemon. *In the Pokémon DP Special, Brock has photos of Ash, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup to remind him of his past journeys through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Kanto's Battle Frontier and Sinnoh. *Brock is a very talented cook, especially when it comes to making food for Pokémon (this is related to the fact he is a Pokémon Breeder). *In the episode A Crowning Achievement, Brock actually temporarily opens his eyes in a flash second to try to cheer up Larvitar. *Brock's eyes are rarely open, excluding the examples shown. *At the beginning of the anime, Brock didn't show a lot of interest in girls. After a while, he finally shows it. *Brock has appeared in every season except for the Best Wishes ones and the XY ones, although he only appears in flashbacks with Dawn and Ash. *As seen in the episode Taming of the Shroomish, Brock is apparently afraid of ghosts. While he and May were shopping, she heard of a haunted mansion. He was terrified just hearing about it, and, while May was overjoyed, she literally had to drag him there. Whenever he heard somebody talking about ghosts, he leaned away. He was afraid of the mansion and showed dismay and horror when they talked about advancing inside. He was fine once he found out that the ghosts were actually Shroomish, though. He was also fine on Ghoul Daze!, among other episodes. *Brock's real dream is to become a Pokémon doctor. However in "Jirachi: Wish Maker", he said he wanted to become a magician because he could make "beautiful girls appear out of thin air". *He can notice the small things that make each Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny physically different. *It is said that Brock was taken out and replaced with Tracey due to the notion that he would be racially insensitive to Pokémon's growing worldwide audience. When it was revealed that said notion wasn't the case at all, they put him back in for Johto. *Brock is currently the only travelling companion, other than Ash, to travel with all the main female travelling companions who are the playable character in the main game, with the exception of Serena in X and Y. *In the anime, Brock owns both Geodude and Onix during Gym battles. The other one is Roark. *Brock is the first main character to use Mega Evolution. Gallery Brock's Key Stone Satoshi meets Takeshi.png Takeshi at Nibi Gym.png AshMistyTeam.png Ash and His Friend.png Ash and His two Friends.png Brock.png Brock445.PNG Brock holding a rice ball (known as a "Donut" in the English dub) Brock Sudowoodo.png Brock Uxie.png Misty0842.png Brock dressed as a Team Rocket member DP163 78.jpg MS013 88.jpg MS013 22.jpg JE082.png Brock creeped out that a girl likes him back Brock as a Doll.jpg Brock as a doll OI035 6.jpg Brock fighting over chores with Mimey He's back!.jpg Brock returns in Diamond & Pearl Brock getting hit by his own Geodude.jpg IL033 14.jpg Ash and friends.png Brock in BW.png Brock in the Black and White Series (in a flashback) Brock in Medieval Attire.png Brock OS anime.png Brock in the Original Series BrockAG.png Brock in the Advanced Generation Series DP-Brock.png BrockDP.png Brock in the Diamond and Pearl Series Young Brock.png Young Brock Ash's traveling companions M20.png }} See also *Brock (Adventures) *Brock (ETP) *Brock (Origins) ur:براک Category:Main characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Ash's Companions Category:Pokémon breeders Category:Protagonists Category:Rock Pokémon User Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Revived Characters